Achevez-moi
by Miss Cactus
Summary: C'est bien connu, les familles les plus pauvres sont les plus grandes. Prenez la famille Furihata, prenez Akashi, et observez le résultat. /Cadeau pour Emy-nee/


**ACHEVEZ-MOI**

_C'est bien connu, les familles les plus pauvres sont les plus grandes. Prenez la famille Furihata, prenez Akashi, et observez le résultat._

NdA : Oui, ceci est un cadeau de Noël. Avec presque un mois de retard. L'année dernière je les avais donnés pile à l'heure, on ne peut pas m'en demander d'en faire autant l'année suivante ! Donc Emy-maso voilà pour toi, j'espère que tu apprécieras ! (Et dire qu'il m'en reste encore tellement...)

Autant j'ai une grande famille, autant lorsqu'on se retrouve au milieu de la famille de la famille (de la famille parfois !) et qu'on ne connaît personne... Ma capacité de mémorisation, et celle de Kouki au passage, se retrouvent en mauvaise posture. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>C'était un beau jour de de ces jours où le soleil refaisait tout juste son apparition tant attendue, où les bourgeons s'ouvraient pour laisser enfin les magnifiques pétales de leur fleur voir la lueur dudit soleil et où les familles sortaient de nouveau ensemble pour pique-niquer ou juste se promener. Un jour où même les plus renfermés s'ouvraient face à la beauté de ces images.<p>

Pourtant, il y avait une personne qui n'avait pas attendu ce jour avec impatience. Une personne qui le redoutait plus que tout et aurait préféré, voire rêvé de rester dans le froid triste et mordant de l'hiver.

Furihata Kouki.

Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre, n'est-ce pas ? Le gentil, l'adorable Furihata détestait le printemps ? Ce devait être une blague !

C'était vraisemblablement la vérité... Mais il était tout aussi humain qu'un autre ! Il aimait la vision de ces belles fleurs, la brise légère et agréable qui soufflait doucement, mais c'était un tout autre point qui le gênait.

Sa famille.

Car qui disait printemps disait cousinade. Et puis pourquoi « cousinade » ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas tout simplement appeler ça une réunion de famille, comme tout le monde ? Pourquoi s'étaient-ils sentis obliger d'inventer un terme aussi moche ?

Bref.

Cette réunion de famille était une des choses qu'il redoutait chaque année. Pendant toute cette journée il ne cessait de revoir des personnes qu'il ne voyait habituellement pas, faire semblant de les connaître depuis toujours, de s'étonner de voir à quel point tel enfant avait grandi ou tel cousin avait changé... Il y avait beaucoup trop de noms ! Et il y en avait _toujours_ des nouveaux. Des tantes, des oncles, et même des cousins ou cousines par alliance, sans compter les nouveaux-nés et les amis de la famille... Comme s'il n'y en avait pas assez avec les principaux concernés !

Toujours plus de personnes à retenir... Rien qu'en y pensant, Furihata sentait la migraine arriver. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il n'adressait que rarement la parole à ses sempais en début d'année. Personne ne sait le nombre réel de semaines qu'il lui a fallu pour qu'il retienne leurs noms... Alors les placer sur un visage, n'en parlons pas !

Et il redoutait cette année encore plus que les autres. Habituellement il avait ses parents et son cousin à ses côtés, mais cette année, ce jour précis, comme par hasard, aucun d'eux ne serait présent. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils étaient tous tombés malades.

Tous. En. Même. Temps.

_Quelqu'un là-haut doit t'en vouloir, Kouki..._ Pensa-t-il en soupirant.

Et c'est alors qu'il était arrivé.

Son sauveur.

Qui, suite à l'entente de son problème, avait nonchalamment déclaré que lui, ce dimanche, il était libre. Et qu'en plus cette réunion se déroulait dans une salle des fêtes proche de chez lui.

Son sauveur.

Akashi Seijuuro.

Après quoi il s'était empressé de le ramener chez lui pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ses parents, désespérés de la capacité de mémorisation quasi-inexistante de leur fils. Furihata se souviendra toujours de la vision traumatisante de son père fiévreux, pleurant de joie, et de sa mère marmonnant des remerciements inaudibles de sa voix enrouée, dans les bras du roux.

Et c'est après cet épisode troublant que le brun vit son après-midi avec son petit-ami partir en fumée alors que ce dernier se faisait enlever par ses parents pour une initiation à la Famille – avec un grand F – Furihata.

Et croyez-moi, croyez-le, vous ne connaissez _rien_ aux Furihata.

D'ailleurs, notre Furihata – essayez donc de suivre si vous en avez le courage – n'avait pas été réellement surpris de voir à quel point Akashi était devenu sérieux à propos de cette histoire de famille gigantesque. La veille de la réunion, le brun s'était rendu à Kyoto afin de passer la nuit au calme avec son petit ami. Cependant, en entrant dans sa chambre, il avait été étonné – pour ne pas dire effrayé – de voir des dizaines de dossiers sur chaque famille de sa famille – oui, oui –, des photos de chaque enfant ainsi que des dossiers, dont il ne voulait pas voir le nombre de pages, à propos des emplois de ses oncles et tantes, de leur place dans l'entreprise, ainsi que quelques avis des supérieurs.

Il ne voulait pas savoir comment il s'était procuré ces informations.

_Absolument pas._ Pensa-t-il en trouvant une photo de famille tellement vieille que les visages des personnes commençaient à jaunir.

Cette nuit, au plus grand malheur d'Akashi, Furihata refusa catégoriquement qu'ils fassent l'amour. Comment le pouvait-il avec tous ces visages qui le fixaient ?

Et le jour J arriva. Toujours dans ce bon temps de printemps, alors que le brun avait souhaité si fort qu'il y ait une énorme tempête pour qu'il trouve une excuse afin de ne pas sortir des draps du lit dans lequel il était si bien logé quelques heures plus tôt. Tremblant, le brun s'avança dans lal ongue allée menant vers la salle, accompagné de son petit-ami. Si seulement toute sa famille pouvait être malade comme ses parents et son cousin, le monde serait tellement parfait.

Mais évidemment, rien ne se passait comme il le souhaitait, cela aurait été trop beau.

C'est donc avec horreur qu'il vit une femme mûre, qui devait avoir le même âge que sa mère, se retourner et afficher un grand sourire en le voyant. Il ne connaissait pas cette femme. Il en était persuadé. Son visage ne lui disait absolument rien. Et alors que la panique le gagnait lorsqu'elle s'avança vers lui, Akashi se recula un peu et se pencha vers lui.

« Ta tante par alliance, Masami. »

Il sursauta à ses mots, mais la femme était déjà à ses côtés.

« Kouki ! Comme tu as changé, ça fait longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ? Et tes parents, ils ne sont pas là ? J'ai entendu qu'ils étaient malades, c'est dommage, je voulais les revoir après tout ce temps ! Et on se disait qu'on devait faire un repas ensemble un jour, on ne l'a jamais fait au final ! Les habitudes on la vie dure ! »

Furihata eut un léger rire forcé en entendant les paroles incompréhensibles de sa soit-disant tante, sans qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre à son avalanche de questions. Heureusement, elle se désintéressa bien vite de lui lorsque « sa cousine Yuki et son nouveau petit ami Koishi » d'après Akashi, arrivèrent et se lancèrent dans une conversation mouvementée avec sa tante. Les deux adolescents en profitèrent pour s'éclipser rapidement et se diriger vers la salle.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le brun se permit un soupir de soulagement. Il n'y avait pas encore grand monde, ce qui signifiait quelques minutes de répit avant que le véritable cauchemar ne commence... Le roux tira une chaise à ses côtés et s'assit à son tour en lui prenant la main, de manière à le rassurer. Furihata le remercia silencieusement en lui envoyant un doux sourire. A leur rencontre, jamais il n'aurait pensé que LE Akashi de Rakuzan, membre phare de la Génération des Miracles pouvait se montrer aussi prévenant. Surtout envers lui. Et pourtant, son petit-ami le surprenait agréablement à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient.

Plus le temps de réfléchir.

Des cris les firent sursauter alors qu'ils éloignaient rapidement leurs mains, et trois enfants passèrent devant eux en courant et en riant tandis qu'un garçon, plus grand de quelques années que les trois premiers, les suivait en marchant lentement. Un jeune garçon d'environ treize ou quatorze ans qui les regarda timidement avant de partir aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, rejoignant les enfants qui s'étaient regroupés autour d'une table où des jeux de société avaient été posés afin qu'ils s'occupent pendant la journée.

Leur attention se reporta sur la baie vitrée qui servait d'entrée alors qu'un adolescent de leur âge certainement entrait, un casque sur les oreilles, ignorant les protestations de sa mère qui le suivait en essayant de lui faire retirer son « cache-oreilles ». Le jeune homme se posa d'office sur la chaise à droite de Furihata, sans même lui adresser un regard, tandis que la femme – Yuko, la belle-mère de Kentaro, le garçon qui était en fait son cousin – s'excusait platement pour son comportement désagréable. Ils lui sourirent en réponse, puis elle partit joyeusement vers un groupe de femmes qui étaient, encore une foie, totalement inconnues pour le brun.

Plusieurs personnes défilèrent ainsi devant eux, les saluant, comme sa tante par alliance Mikuni avec sa fille Sakura, son oncle Akinaru, deux de ses cousins, Hirofumi et Junzo, ainsi que sa petite cousine qui était née il y a quelques mois seulement, Makiko. En fait, il était sûr que quatre ou cinq fois plus de personnes étaient passées devant lui, mais il n'avait pas réussi à retenir leurs noms. Il avait déjà fait un effort considérable. Surtout quand on voyait que seulement la moitié des personnes étaient venus les saluer, l'autre moitié ne les ayant pas vu à cause du monde.

Et alors que Furihata pensait que la salle ne pouvait pas contenir plus de monde, il remarqua rapidement que deux voitures familiales venaient de se garer sur le parking et qu'un petit paquet de personnes sortaient joyeusement du véhicule. Ils rentrèrent et furent accueillis avec des applaudissements, étant apparemment très souvent en retard. Une adolescente se détacha du lot et son visage s'illumina en voyant le brun. Elle slaloma entre les personnes présentes afin de se faufiler jusqu'à lui. En le remarquant, Furihata pinça discrètement une hanche d'Akashi, afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne se rappelait pas d'elle. Le roux se pencha légèrement vers lui, et marmonna rapidement les mots qui le firent pâlir à vue d'œil.

« Tu l'as revue pour la dernière fois quand tu avait neuf ans. Miyuki, la belle-fille de la cousine de la tante de l'ex-belle-mère du fils de ton oncle par alliance. »

Le brun eut juste le temps d'écarquiller les yeux avant que le furie brune ne se jette dans ses bras, avec un « Koukiiiiiii ! » joyeux auquel il ne sut répondre, ayant déjà oublié son nom.

_Achevez-moi._

_End ~_


End file.
